03 lipca 1990
Program 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: wakacje z country 9.40 Kino "Teleferii": "Tajemnica" odc. 2 filmu CSRF z serii "Tajemnicza wyspa" 10.10 "Recepta na miłość" - film fab. (komedia obyczajowa) prod. czechosłowackiej, reż. M. Sobota 17.10 Program dnia 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Spojrzenia: "Śmierć w brudnej strzykawce" - problem AIDS w ZSRR 18.00 "Dynastia" (odc. 2) - pilot serialu obyczajowego prod. USA (1981) 18.45 10 minut 19.00 Kino Teleferii: "Smurfy" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Studio Italia '90 - Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej - mecz półfinałowy 22.00 Teraz - tygodnik gospodarczy 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 "Dynastia" (odc. 2) - powt. 23.40 Jutro w programie Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.15 Festiwal cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 9.00 "Santa Barbara" odcinek 1 najdłuższego serialu USA. reż. Gary Bowen 9.45 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.45 CNN - Headline news (wersja oryginalna) 15.00 Powitanie 15.10 Dookoła świata: W chińskiej wiosce 15.40 Reportaż 17.00 "Historia Hollywood" -ode. serialu dokumentalnego USA 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna 19.00 "Zbrodnia lorda Artura Saville'a - nowela filmowa TVP, reż. Witold Lesiewicz 19.30 Klejnoty kultury: Groźne arcydzieło gotyku - Malbork 20.00 Non stop kolor: "Córka górnika" - film fab. (biograficzny) prod. USA, reż. Michael Apted; w roli gł. Sissy Spacek 22.50 Komentarz dnia TP Katowice 14.00 Retransmisja programów sateiitarnych 16.00 ,,Nasze podwórko" - serial filmowy dla dzieci 16.30 ,,Mój dom" - magazyn nie tylko dla pań 17.00 "Sherlock Holmes" - odc. pt. ,,Zapowiedź śmierci" - serial filmowy 17.30 "Opole '90" Ewa Bem, Anna Panas, Irena Jarocka 17.45 "Dwa i cztery kółka" - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Aktualności 18.25 Reklama 18.30 ,,Koncerty z półki" - Antoni Wit prezentuje fragmenty koncertu z udziałem Wandy Wilkomirskiej 19.00 ,,SOS dla Szkoły" - program publicystyczny E. Klimus 19.15 ,,Z nagrań Orkiestry Rozrywkowej PRiTV" 19.30-22.00 Retransmisja programów satelitarnych BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News 9.35 Canoe 10.00 News Weather followed by The Hallo Spencer Show! 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Rupert the Bear 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Boswall's Wildlife Safari to Mexico 11.55 The Historyman 12.00 News 12.50 Reviving Antiques 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Wimbledon 90 16.10 The All New Popeye Show 16.35 The Really Wild Show 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Come Midnight Monday 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Style Trial 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 To the Manor Born 20.30 Black in Blue 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Only Fools and Horses 22.30 Today at Wimbledon 23.30 World Cup Report 0.00 Round Robin 0.30 Weather (Wales only: News Summary and Weather) 0.35 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Wimbledon 90 9.50 Film Fun 10.15 Having Wonderful Time 11.20 Mr Forbush and the Penguins 13.00 Ngurunderi 13.10 Animation Now 13.20 Charlie Chalk 13.35 See Hear! 14.00 News Weather followed by Wimbledon 90 15.00 News Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50 News and Weather 16.00 Wimbledon 90 20.00 Open Space 20.30 Design Classics 21.00 Alexei Sayle's Stuff 21.30 Present Imperfect 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Bill Moyers Interview 23.45 One on Two 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Noah's Ark 6.20 Business Daily 6.30 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 11.00 As It Happens 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Film: One More River 15.40 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.30 Countdown 17.00 The Lone Ranger 17.30 Noah's Ark 18.00 Sumo 18.30 Tour de France 1990 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Citizen 2000 20.30 Check Out 21.00 Cracks in the Monolith 22.00 Sticky Moments with Julian Clary 22.50 Jazz on a Summer's Night: Beyond El Rocco 23.50 Billy the Fish 23.55 Set on Six 0.25 Tour de France 1990 0.50 Chris de Burgh: Live in Dublin 1.50 Closedown